Battle Knife
The Battle Knife blade is a weaker, lower Tier Dagger than the first "Soul Kiss" Scramasax weapon of the same Dagger Design, but still a crucial part of the superior combinations with the Dagger line. Battle Knife is part of the metagame of character advancement pushing ahead of the enemy strength. Together with the Dirk third Tier Dagger, it Combines to form the fourth Tier Throwing Knife. Starting Weapon blades will acquire a great deal of Class bonuses, so it is worthwhile searching for a good combine target; some of the Starting Weapons can actually be made into a Battle Knife. There is one caveat to progressing with Battle Knife, however, compared with using Spatha: all of the Dirks that you will want to use will have to be acquired before fighting the first two Lizardman enemies in The Beast's Domain. There is a pair of enemies in The Withered Spring just outside the first Workshop; the Ghoul has the Battle Knife (a one, no less), and also a unique Hauberk that cannot be obtained otherwise, even by crafting, and Sandals that can turn any armor piece into leather for Divine Leather Armor crafting. Its arms are unarmored and so it is easy to kill too. Even the Zombie Knight in the same room has something special: the only Broad Sword drop in the game...and some unimportant gear: Ring Sleeve, Chain Coif, Ring Mail, that one may prefer to just throw away. The skipping of Tiers makes Battle Knife a Volunteer. The Starting Weapon Great Sword: Broad Sword, is another Volunteer, though of the Usurper type since the next blade in that design, Norse Sword, is skipped altogether and does not make any Progressions. With Broad Sword, it is the first Tier weapon that is hard to obtain, not the third as with Dirk, and obtained in the same room in the same limited time frame. This is considerably easier to work with than Dirk, as Broad Sword is optional to use, a product of combinations with the Starting Weapons, not a required ingredient itself. Combination #''Battle Knife, Spatha and Broad Sword are the potential targets of this process, and it is counterproductive to use them as an ingredient #Dirks are very rare! #Broad Sword Rapier and Glaive combine productively, and using them to create weapons that can Progress on another line is not recommended #Higher levels of Daggers commonly combine with a blade to create Spatha or Battle Knife instead of Broad Sword, or for the same result. The lower levels are more frugal #Combining the Wizard Staff Starting Weapon is impossible in the first playthrough because the Wizard Staff is '' #'''Using two Starting Weapons at once reduces the number of potential lines, although it can be a powerful tool if Class or Affinity values are the same, as all the top values are retained. See All High Starting Weapon + X = Battle Knife: * Gastraph Bow + Battle Axe * Hand Axe + Dirk or Throwing Knife * Gastraph Bow + Throwing Knife * Spear + Battle Axe * Guisarme + Light Crossbow * Guisarme + Throwing Knife * Gastraph Bow + Spiked Club * Glaive + Light Crossbow * Wizard Staff + Light Crossbow * Broad Sword + Dirk or Throwing Knife * Spear + Dirk or Throwing Knife * Goblin Club + Dirk or Throwing Knife * Spear + Dirk or Throwing Knife * Wizard Staff + Throwing Knife * Spatha + Scramasax, Dirk or Throwing Knife * Guisarme + Langdebeve * Spear + Large Crescent: Great Axe has a few high drops including a penultimate Double Blade, and Large Crescent drops at 26/255 Two Starting Weapons: * Hand Axe + Langdebeve * Broad Sword + Gastraph Bow * Broad Sword + Scramasax * Langdebeve + Gastraph Bow * Scimitar + Gastraph Bow * Goblin Club + Scramasax * Spear + Scramasax * Broad Sword + Langdebeve * Broad Sword + Glaive etc Progressing in the Dagger Design Battle Knife skips over Scramasax to combine with Tier 3 Dirk to make Tier 4 Throwing Knife. This makes Battle Knife a Volunteer, but not a Volunteer of the Usurper type, since Scramasax also combines with Dirk to make Throwing Knife. Even Dirk combines with ''itself to make Throwing Knife. This allows increased opportunity for Battle Knife, which is the product of more and lower Combinations, including with other starting Weapons. Every other Design has no progressive combinations with the first Tier at all; the first Tier blades can at best only be combined with higher blades to make that same higher blade. Progression is a superior combination. Combining Battle Knife with Dirk to make a Throwing Knife is an irregular recipe, as the tiers are non-consecutive, 1st and 3rd tier.. Dirks will not be able to be combined with Battle Knives of other materials until later when the more advanced Workshop is found. #Battle Knife + Dirk = Throwing Knife #Scramasax + Dirk = Throwing Knife #Dirk + Dirk = Throwing Knife Drops See also * Dagger Combinations Category:Short Weapons Category:Dagger Category:Tier 1 Blade